The Blacklist
by Liz6097
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I'm from Holland so please forgive me if there are strange sentences or bad grammar. I tried my best to write this story in good English. Thank you for reading! Hope you like it, let me know. Enjoy!
1. Lost - Liz

**Lost **- Liz

Liz was back in her hotel room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest. She felt so stupid. She was thinking about what Red said to her. Does she really still love Tom? After all he did and said to her. Why was it so hard to kill him? Why didn't she just do it? She didn't really love him. She hated him. She hated him for taking two years out of her life. Two years gone. And they were never coming back. Just like Tom was never coming back. Liz shook her head. She didn't want to think like that. Of course he's not coming back and she didn't want him to.

A light knock on the door pulled Liz out of her thoughts. She quickly put on her robe and got her gun. She walked to the window and tried to see who's in front of her door.

"It's alright Dembe, just go wait in the car."

Liz closed her eyes and sighed. She really didn't feel like talking to Red. She just wanted to be alone. She opened the door.

"What do you want Red?"

"Hello Lizzie" he replied.

She saw his eyes running down her robe. They then looked back up and he smiled at her.

"May I come in?"

Liz rolled her eyes but opened the door a little further so Red could come in. Before she closed the door she looked at Dembe. He was leaning against the car. He was carefully looking around. Then Dembe caught her looking at him. Liz quickly stepped back and closed the door. When she turned around she saw Red staring at the gun she was still holding in her hand.

"You don't have to be scared Tom will show up, because he won't." he said with his eyes still looking at the gun. He then looked at Liz. She was frowning. How would he know Tom will never come to see her again? She walked over to the nightstand. She put down the gun and sat down on her bed when she saw Red was already sitting comfortably in her chair. He looked tired.

"What makes you so sure Tom won't pay a visit?" she asked him."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just sat there and looked at her.  
>"Because he won't, Lizzie. You don't have to worry about that."<br>"How can I not, I held him hostage for four months!" she replied yelling.  
>"Lizzie, I know this is frustrating but please just believe me when I say he will not come to see you ever again."<br>God she hated it when he didn't tell her the whole truth.  
>"Why don't you just tell me?! I'm not a child Red. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that you're not telling me."<br>Tears were burning behind her eyes but she didn't want Red to see so she tried real hard to hold them back. Red stared at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. After a few seconds Red gave in.

"I sold him a new life Liz. He will never come back. He knows that if he does, you will be the last one he will ever visit.

Chills went down her spine. Red talked to Tom. How did he know where to find Red? Why did he buy a new life? Where would he be all the time? What if he did come back and Red wasn't around. She fought so hard to hold back the tears but she couldn't anymore. The tears floated down her cheeks. Red looked surprised, opend his mouth to say something but then closed it. He stood up and slowly walked towards her. He sat down at the side of her bed. He grabbed her hands.

"I don't like to see you cry, that's why I don't want to tell you everything when it's not necessary."

Liz looked up at him.

"I just want to know things about my own life Red. From day one you know things about my life that I don't even know. With all that happened... I just can't take it anymore."

Red let go of her hands and wanted to stand up. But he was stopped by Liz who grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave now." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Red looked a little surprised but he didn't move. He just sat there and smiled at her. The tears were now running down her face. Red stood up, took off his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed. Liz followed his every move. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. Now Liz really couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She put her head down on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair. Sometimes he gave a light kiss on her head.

"Everything is going to be okay" he said while still stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

Liz thought about the night she found out about Tom. She went to Red and when she started crying he also held her like this. Telling her the same reassuring words. With that on her mind she fell asleep in his arms. Red waited until he was sure Liz was in a deep sleep. He then stood up and pulled the blankets carefully over her body. He left a note saying:

"_Lizzie, everything is going to be alright. Just believe me when I say it's better for you not to know. You have other things to focus on. I hope you slept well. __Red"_


	2. Lost - Red

**Lost **- Red

Why didn't she just tell him? He could have helped her. Didn't she trust him enough? Red saw Liz's hotel in the distance. Dembe parked the car at the parking lot. Red wasn't too happy with Liz living here. But there was no way she would come with him or at least stay somewhere he wanted her to stay. Red and Dembe stepped out of the car.  
>"You can wait here." Red said to Dembe.<br>"Are you sure?" Dembe replied.  
>Red smiled politely at him and walked towards Liz's hotel room. Sometimes he was a little bit too protective. Red knocked on the door. He turned around to look at Dembe who was leaning against the car.<br>"Are you sure?" Dembe asked again. A little louder this time so Red could hear him.  
>Red laughed.<br>"It's alright Dembe, just go wait in the car" Red replied.

Dembe looked around but didn't go back into the car. Red turned around. He wondered what was taking her so long. Suddenly the door opened slightly.

"What do you want Red?" Liz said

Red ignored her grumpy tone.

"Hello Lizzie" he replied.

Liz was wearing her bathrobe. He didn't expect that. Her legs looked very soft, they were beautiful. She walked on bare feet. He looked back at her face and smiled. She looked confused. Probably because he looked at her from head to toe.

''May I come in?'' he asked.

Liz rolled her eyes but opened the door a little further so he could step into her room. He turned around and looked at her. Liz was still standing by the door. It was still open and she was staring outside. She had a gun in her left hand. Was she so scared that Tom would ever show up again? She quickly closed the door and turned around but he didn't look away from the gun.

"You don't have to be scared Tom will show up, because he won't." Red said with his eyes still looking at the gun. He then looked at Liz. She was frowning but then walked over to the nightstand. She put down the gun on her nightstand. Red sat down on the chair that was standing across from her bed. He was relieved that she didn't ask him anything about his remark about Tom. That was not why he came to see her. He just came to check on her. He knew the last few months have been difficult for her. But he didn't feel like arguing tonight, he was too tired. But he knew that was going to happen as soon as she asked him about Tom. Liz turned around and looked at him. She sat herself down at her bed.

"What makes you so sure Tom won't pay a visit?" she asked him"

Great, this was exactly what he didn't want her to ask him.. He looked at her, hoping she would ask something else.. change the subject. But he knew she was never going to do that.  
>"Because he won't, Lizzie. You don't have to worry about that."<br>"How can I not, I held him hostage for four months!" she replied yelling.  
>"Lizzie, I know this is frustrating but please just believe me when I say he will not come to see you ever again."<p>

Red didn't expect her to be this upset. And he didn't want to make her more upset by telling the truth.

"Why don't you just tell me?! I'm not a child Red. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that you're not telling me." she said.

Red saw she was having trouble not to cry. He had two options.. Not telling her and continue to argue or tell her, argue and try to comfort her. He chose the last one.

"I sold him a new life Liz. He will never come back. He knows that if he does, you will be the last one he will ever visit."

Her eyes widened. A few seconds passed and then she began to cry. Red was a little surprised. He didn't expect her to really cry. She could unexpectedly be soft, hard and then soft again. On and on.. He wanted to tell her it's okay but he changed his mind and closed his mouth. He walked over to her and sat down at the side of her bed. He took her hands in his hands.

"I don't like to see you cry, that's why I don't want to tell you everything when it's not necessary."

Liz looked up at him.

"I just want to know things about my own life Red. From day one you know things about my life that I don't even know. With all that happened... I just can't take it anymore."

Red let go of her hands and wanted to stand up. But he was stopped by Liz who grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave now." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Red knew so many women but he never met one like Elizabeth Keen. First she almost didn't let him come in and now she's asking him not to leave. She was very hard to read. If only he knew what she was thinking.

He didn't move, he just sat there. And he was smiling at her, just smiling. How he wished he could take her pain away. He couldn't comfort her sitting like this. So he stood up, took off his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed. He saw her looking at him. He saw her eyes follow his every move. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears. He sat down next to Liz and pulled her into his arms. Her body was tense but she slowly relaxed in his arms. She let herself go. Tears were flowing over her cheeks. He felt she laid down her head on his shoulder. Red gently stroked her hair. Sometimes he gave a light kiss on her head.

"Everything is going to be okay" he said while still stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

He sat with her in his arms for a while, wondering what she was thinking about. After ten minutes he noticed Liz fell asleep. He waited another ten minutes to make sure she wouldn't wake up when he left. He stood up and carefully pulled the blankets over her body. He didn't want to leave without leaving her a little message, so he wrote one:

"_Lizzie, everything is going to be alright. Just believe me when I say it's better for you not to know. You have other things to focus on. I hope you slept well. Red"_

He really did hope she would believe him from now on. That she wouldn't ask for more answers if he said it was better for her not to know. He really hated to see her cry.


	3. What a nightmare - Liz

**What a nightmare **- Liz

Tom.. he had a gun and Red.. Red was standing next to her. She was tied to a chair. She didn't know where she was and how she got here. But she was glad Red was with her. The room was dark grey and the windows were extremely dirty. There was just a small amount of light coming through them. Why did they just stand there, doing nothing but looking at each other? Red was viciously looking at Tom. Then out of the sudden he pointed his gun at him. Liz closed her eyes.

"Drop the gun Tom" Red said with his calm, low voice.  
>Tom smiled, he rubbed his chin. He had a slight beard. What was so funny?<br>"Always daddy who comes to save you isn't it Liz?" Tom said laughing. "You can't even take care of yourse.."

There was a deafening bang.

Liz woke up abruptly. Her body was glowing and it was covered in sweat. She quickly put on the lamp that was standing on her night shelve. The room slowly turned into a dark yellow color.  
>"It was just a nightmare", she softly whispered to herself. "It was just a nightmare.."<br>She put her head between her hands and closed her eyes. She thought about Tom and her fear of him coming after her.

After a few seconds her eyes startled open. She immediately got up and looked around her room. Where was he, she thought to herself. Red.. he was here, where was he? Did he leave? She got out of her bed and walked towards the window. She looked outside but the car was also gone. She put her hand up to her head and tried to bring back what happened. She realized that she fell asleep in his arms. God she felt so ashamed. She looked around the room. There was a note.

_"Lizzie, everything is going to be alright. Just believe me when I say it's better for you not to know. You have other things to focus on. I hope you slept well Red."_

How the hell does he know where she wants to focus on? Why is he always treating her like a child? So what if she cried. It was her life and she had the right to know what was happening with it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. No, she did not allow herself to worry about this when it's 4AM. She needed to go to bed. She had to work tomorrow. Or actually today. I'll deal with this later, she thought to herself.

Liz arrived at the post office. She had tried to cover up her ramparts with some makeup but they were still visible.  
>"Agent Keen are you alright?" Aram asked while he had a slight frown on his head.<br>"Just a rough night Aram but thank you." Liz replied with a fake smile.  
>Aram smiled back but he still had this frown. Why does everybody always think there is something terrible going on if you look a little tired?<br>"Good morning!"

A cheerful voice filled the room. Liz knew too well whose voice that was.

"Liz, Aram,'' he greeted nodding.

"Hello Mr. Reddington.'' Aram replied.  
>Red was wearing a white blouse with a gray jacket. He had a light trousers. His belt had the same brown color as his Italian shoes. Liz didn't feel like spending much time on her appearance today. She wears a light blue top with a simple black jacket and black pants. Flat black shoes with silver rides. Her hair hangs loose. She just quickly combed through it this morning. Aram walked towards his desk leaving Red and Liz alone. Red came up closer to Liz and slightly bent forward.<br>"Seems like you didn't sleep well" he whispered so only she could hear him.  
>Seriously! If any person who may encounter today would start about that, she will never be able to start with her work!<p>

"I'm fine Red. "she replied.

She then walked away to her office. Ressler wasn't here yet. She wondered where he would be. She sat down in her chair and tried to focus on the files that were left on her desk. She didn't even had a chance to. Red walked into her office. He sat down at the edge of her desk.  
>"You don't have to be so grumpy. I know you didn't sleep well bu.."<br>Liz rolled her eyes. She didn't let him finish his sentence.  
>"If you really think this is about not sleeping well then you are dumber than I thought. I don't want to be treated like a child."<br>Liz looked back at Red. He lifted his right eyebrow. Now he is the one who looks grumpy. Is he mad at her? She didn't see this look on his face much but if she did, it wasn't good.  
>"Red please just leave, I need to write reports and I need to read all these files so if you could just let me do my job."<p>

She waved him away with her hand. He didn't move. He just sat there and smiled at her. She couldn't concentrate with Red looking at her. She looked back at him. Liz closed her eyes.

"Fine!" Liz said "I'll leave."

She grabbed the stack of files and walked away. Red jumped off the desk. He stopped her by grabbing her upper arm. Liz's mouth fell open.

"What are you doing Red, let go of me! "  
>"If you don't want to be treated like a child than don't act like one" he said to her.<br>Right at that moment Ressler walked into the office.

''Good mo..'' he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

His eyes looked at Reds hand that was still holding Liz's arm.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked. Red gave no attention to him and continued to look at Liz with his piercing gaze. Liz looked back at Red. They stared at each other for a few seconds.<br>"We'll talk about this after work" Red said with his calm, low voice.  
>He let go of her arm and turned around towards Ressler.<p>

"Good morning Donald." he said smiling like nothing happened.

And he walked past him. Liz didn't move but she followed him until he stopped at the elevator. He pushed the button and the doors opened immediately. Probably because Ressler just walked out of it. When Red stepped into the elevator he turned around, smiled and waved. The doors closed and he was out of sight. Liz put the files back on her desk and let herself fall into her chair.  
>"What was that all about" Ressler asked.<br>Liz looked back at him from under her lashes.  
>"Not now please." she replied. She closed her eyes again.<br>"So he just barged in here this early, didn't have a new case, assaulted you and then walks away like nothing happened." Liz closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"He didn't assault me Ressler, we had a disagreement."  
>Ressler looked angry. Not him too she thought.<br>"Sure" he replied. He sat down at his own desk and started to work. Thank you, she thought while looking up to the ceiling. She didn't want to argue with Ressler. What is it with him, he always made her feel like he hated Reddington. She herself did too at the moment but she has a good reason. And here she is, defending him. Why did she even do that? Red acted real strange today. She couldn't put her finger on it. Ressler pulled her out of her daydreams.

''Keen!'' Ressler frowned.

Liz looked at him and blushed. She knew he knew she was thinking about Red and what happened this morning. She looked back at the files and tried to focus on them once more.


	4. What a nightmare - Red

**What a nightmare **- Red

Back in his apartment Red was reassured that Liz was alright when she fell asleep in his arms. That made him comfortable. Because she was too. He noticed she no longer mistrusted him. There have been these awkward moments between them the last few months. And he didn't know what it exactly was, that was awkward and how it happened. Sometimes they looked at each other longer than necessary or they would stand a little too close to each other. He noticed things like that happened more often. Red thought it probably would be nothing. But there is a reason why these little things suddenly stand out. He wondered why it didn't happen before. It felt... strange. With that on his mind he fell asleep.

The next morning Red arrived at the Post Office. He saw Lizzie's car parked in the garage. He told Dembe to wait in the car because he just wanted to check up on Liz. He thought about last night while he was waiting for the elevator to come down. She was so stubborn. He didn't know how to convince her. To keep the truth from her because of her own safety was the reason he didn't tell her everything. That should be enough but for Liz.. for her it was never enough. He stepped into the elevator and pushed the button. The door closed. She has to learn how to handle it. She isn't a child anymore. The door opened and Red stepped out of the elevator. He saw Liz talking with Aram. She looked tired. And irritated. Red put on his best smile.

''Good morning!'' he said.

It took Liz a few seconds before she turned to him.

"Liz, Aram,'' he greeted nodding.

"Hello Mr. Reddington.'' Aram replied.

Her face didn't change. He saw the ramparts under her eyes. She didn't sleep well. They were staring at each other again. He noticed Aram got a little uncomfortable because of it. Aram left the two standing alone and walked towards his desk. Red came up closer to Liz and slightly bent forward.  
>"Seems like you didn't sleep well" he whispered so only she could hear him.<p>

Liz looked angry at him.

"I'm fine Red. "she replied.

She then walked away to her office. Red looked at Aram. He knew he was watching them. Aram put his hands up in the air with an expression on his face like: Well I don't know. Red shook his head and followed Liz into her office. She sat in her chair and was looking at some files. He smiled when Liz looked up on him and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"You don't have to be so grumpy. I know you didn't sleep well bu.."

He saw her roll her eyes and she didn't let him finish his sentence.

"If you really think this is about not sleeping well then you are dumber than I thought. I don't want to be treated like a child.''

Red didn't like her to be this grumpy, it made him grumpy and that didn't happen much.

She is acting like a child now and he had enough of it. Why does she do that?

"Red please just leave, I need to write reports and I need to read all these files so if you could just let me do my job."

She waved him away with her hand but he didn't move. It actually made him smile now. She is so stubborn. Seconds went by and Red was irritated by her ignoring him. A few moments later she said:

"Fine! I'll leave."

She grabbed the stack of files and walked away. Red jumped off the desk. He stopped her by grabbing her upper arm. Liz's mouth fell open.

"What are you doing Red, let go of me!"

Now she was really acting immature, it wasn't such a big deal to just talk with each other.  
>"If you don't want to be treated like a child than don't act like one" he said to her.<br>Right at that moment Ressler walked into the office.

''Good mo..'' he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "What are you doing?"

A few seconds went by. Red gazed at Liz and gave no attention to Ressler. She looked at Red, then to Ressler and looked back at Red. She didn't say anything.

"We'll talk about this after work" Red said with his calm, low voice.  
>He let go of her arm and turned around towards Ressler.<p>

"Good morning Donald.'' he said smiling like nothing happened.

And he walked past him. He saw Aram, he was talking to Cooper. He nodded at them and walked towards the elevator. He stepped into the elevator and turned around. He smiled at Liz and waved her goodbye. He noticed she had not moved since he walked out of her office, neither did Ressler. The door closed and the elevator moved its way down. He wondered if he had been too harsh. Liz looked shocked when he turned around. Was it because he grabbed her arm or because Ressler walked in and saw it.

It happened again.. the staring thing, twice.

The doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator. He saw Dembe looking at him and he started the car. Dembe parked in front of Red and he stepped into the car. He sat down and sighed. He looked out of his window.

''Everything alright Red?'' Dembe asked.

''Just agent Keen Dembe, just agent Keen.'' he replied.

Dembe smiled.


	5. Do I? - Liz

**Do I? **- Liz

Liz was lost in her thoughts. Ressler took off. They hadn't talked to each other all day. Except about work. She knew Cooper noticed the tension between Ressler and her. He had called her into his office to ask what it was all about. So she told him they had a little argument this morning but that she didn't want to talk about it. Cooper luckily didn't ask further. He told her to work it out with Ressler and to get over it. She nodded and left his office. She wanted to talk to Ressler but when she stepped into their office he was gone. Red put her in a very complicated position. The last few months she felt strange around him. Was it because of him or because she has changed. In these past few months, when she sees herself, it's not her anymore. She doesn't know how to take this. She doesn't see why he moves her. Should she bring him down? Ignore it and look the other way. Or should she let her feelings out? That would get her in so much trouble but it would be a big relieve. She never thought she'd come to this. I shouldn't be in this position, she thought to herself. I'm the one who's always been, so calm. He scares me. Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost. I'd be frightened. Liz couldn't cope with it anymore. She just doesn't know anymore. Why did she feel like this, it wasn't right. It's such a strange feeling. She shouldn't feel this. God what does he do to me. Please just take it away. She doesn't want this. And certainly not at work. Look at the fight it go her into. Maybe it was nothing. But her inner sense said something else. And she hated it about herself. Why does she always have to work herself into these impossible positions and situations?

"Liz!"

Aram's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"What is it Aram?" she asked.

"Well I looked at the surveillance cameras and I think Mr. Reddington is waiting for you at the parking garage. You know.. uhmm.. agent Ressler told me about this morning and well.." Aram scratched the back of his head. "I just thought you'd like to know that he is here again so.. And he isn't coming up so I thought I'd tell you.

Liz smiled at him. Aram is always adorable. He's so afraid of saying something wrong that he gets nervous.

"Thank you Aram, I don't know what's wrong with the man today. I'm just as curious as you are." she replied.

"W..well I'm not curious agent Keen, it's just I thought I'd tell you and.."

"Thanks Aram, I'll be fine. I just don't feel like going to him right now."

She lied, she wanted to go to him. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Understood, good luck" he replied.

Liz smiled at him and he nervously smiled back. He quickly left her office. Liz gathered her stuff, put it in her bag and cleared her desk. She turned off the light and walked out of her office. She closed her eyes and sighed. She then walked towards the elevator. She saw Samar staring at her. She stood next to Aram. Liz smiled politely at her and she smiled back. But Liz had a feeling that it wasn't a real smile. She waited for the elevator. Of course Aram told her about Red waiting for her. They knew Red spoke to her about non-work related things but he had never waited for her after work. Would they suspect something? Do they have the same strange feelings as she had? She was nervous. She did a good job in hiding those strange feelings at work, until this morning. She didn't know what Ressler told them exactly. Don't make yourself crazy, she thought to herself. It was probably nothing.

"Lizzie!" he said when she walked out of the elevator. He smiled.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Yes my dear, step into the car." Red replied.

"No", she said. "I drive my own car, you follow me. I leave first" She then turned around and walked over to her own car.

Liz got in and drove away. She saw how Red and Dembe watched her go. They weren't in their car yet. Great, she thought. Shit, where should she go to. She looked at her clock. 7PM, she was hungry. Shanghai Lounge, that's where she wanted to go. She wanted to eat Chinese. She looked in her mirror and saw Dembe following her car. This was a good decision. If Aram was still looking at the surveillance cameras when she left, he would think she just left Red standing there. That was a good thing.

She parked her car at the parking lot across the restaurant. Dembe did the same. Liz was looking for her wallet in her bag when she heard her door opened.

"I assume you want to go out for dinner?" Red asked.

Liz looked at him.

"Yes, I'm hungry" she replied and turned back to her bag to search for her wallet.

"Leave your stuff, I'll pay." Red said.

Liz looked back at him. He was holding his hand in front of her and smiled. She stared at him but eventually took his hand and got out of the car. They walked over to the restaurant without saying a word. She noticed Dembe following them, as always. He was a good man, she thought to herself. She never saw Red without him. He must be very loyal. Red took Liz's coat and took off his own one when they entered the restaurant. After he gave them to the coat check attendant he asked for a table for two.

"What about Dembe?" she asked Red.

"Lizzie I want to talk to you, not to Dembe. He will have his own table."

They walked over to their table and their waiter gave them the menu. They ordered their food and stared at each other after the waiter left.

"What is it Lizzie" Red asked after a few moments.

"I don't know Red, you tell me. You're the one who's acting strange."

He laughed. The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence this time. It was comforting to eat dinner with someone again. There was no conversation until they both finished their meal.

"Lizzie, there are some things that we need to discuss. And I rather not have that conversation at this place."

"Well what do you suggest." she replied.

"Walk with me." he said.

He gave something to Dembe and whispered something into his ear. Dembe nodded and walked away.

Red got their coats and he opened the door for her. Liz looked confused at him.

"We're going for a walk" he said.

He took her arm and they walked down the street.


	6. Do I? - Red

**Do I? **- Red

Red had spent all day trying to track his next Blacklister down. It brought him nothing. He knew who he was, they call him Lurch. But he didn't have a chance to contact him. Lurch makes sure your shipping's for illegal merchandise go in and out the country without any problems. It would be easy to catch this one. He would make an appointment with him. Set a deal and after that he would leave so Elizabeth and her team could arrest him. It's that simple. But he needs to find him first and that was a difficult task. But now he needs to focus on Elizabeth, his people will take care of finding Lurch. Dembe drove the car into the parking garage of the post office.

"We'll wait until she comes down."

Dembe looked at Red in his mirror and nodded. He parked the car and got out. Red also stepped out of the car. He had no idea how long it would take for anybody to notice he was there and if anyone would tell Elizabeth. He saw Ressler step out of the elevator. He noticed Ressler saw him.

"Hey!" Ressler yelled while walking towards him.

"Immunity or not, you don't get to do or say whatever you want." Ressler said when he stood in front of him.

"Take it easy agent Ressler, nothing happened" Red said smiling.

"You heard what I said, watch yourself." Ressler replied.

He then walked away.

"Have a good evening Donald." Red said.

But Ressler gave no attention to him anymore. Red laughed and he saw Dembe laughing too.

"That Donald" Red said. "Always so grumpy."

10 minutes later Elizabeth stepped out of the elevator. She walked towards Red.

"Lizzie!" he said smiling when she walked out of the elevator.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Yes my dear, step into the car."

"No", she said. "I drive my own car, you follow me. I leave first"

She then turned around and walked over to her own car. She got in and drove away.

"Looks like we have to follow agent Keen Dembe." Red said.

Dembe nodded and they both got into the car.

"I hope she isn't as grumpy as agent Ressler is today" Red said smiling.

Dembe looked in his mirror and laughed.

"I'm sure she will be much nicer" Dembe said and he drove away.

"Yes she is" Red said and he looked out of the window. "I wonder where she wants to go."

Dembe parked the car at the parking lot across Shanghai Lounge. They were only a few spots away from Elizabeth's car.

"Chinese." Red said ""Looks like we're going out for Chinese."

Red put on his fedora and walked over to Elizabeth's car. Her back was turned towards the door and it looked like she was searching for something. Her wallet of course, he thought. He opened the door and she turned around.

"I assume you want to go out for dinner?" Red asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry" she replied and turned back to her bag to search for her wallet.

"Leave your stuff, I'll pay." Red said.

Liz looked back at him. Red lifted his hand in front of her and smiled. She stared at him but eventually took his hand and got out of the car. They walked over to the restaurant without saying a word. Well that went without any problems, he thought to himself.

Red took Liz's coat and took off his own one when they entered the restaurant. After he gave them to the coat check attendant he asked for a table for two.

"What about Dembe?" she asked Red.

"Lizzie I want to talk to you, not to Dembe. He will have his own table."

They walked over to their table and their waiter gave them the menu. They ordered their food and stared at each other after the waiter left.

"What is it Lizzie" Red asked after a few moments.

"I don't know Red, you tell me. You're the one who's acting strange."

He laughed. The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence. Red so wanted to know what she was thinking about. But it looked like they weren't going to talk much. They both finished their meal and Red had enough of this place. He wanted to talk to Liz.

"Lizzie, there are some things that we need to discuss. And I rather not have that conversation at this place."

"Well what do you suggest." she replied.

"Walk with me." he said.

Dembe already finished his meal and Red gave him some money.

"Pay and then follow us, we are going for walk." he whispered into Dembe's ear.

Dembe nodded and walked away.

Red got their coats and he opened the door for her. Liz looked confused at him.

"We're going for a walk" he said.

He took her arm and they walked down the street.


	7. Silent - Liz

**Silent **- Liz

Again they were silent. Here she was. Elizabeth Keen, an FBI profiler, walking down the streets arm in arm with Raymond Reddington. The worlds most wanted criminal, the concierge of crime, the man who put her life upside down since the day he surrendered himself to the FBI. He told her everything about her was a lie but he never told her how or why. He never told her the truth. He caused her so much pain. Before him, she was happily married, even planned to adopt a little baby girl with Tom. She had her father, Sam. Her friends. She had a life. Now that was gone. She doubted Tom because of him, and now he's gone. Sam was also gone because of him, dead, she would never be able to hold him again. Never be able to thank him one last time for taking her into his home the night of the fire. Being there for her like he was her real dad. And now she even doubted herself. Who was she, what did she become. And she still doesn't know how or why she is connected to Reddington. And after all of that, she was still there with him Arm in arm. Walking down the streets.

"What are you thinking about?" Red asked.

"My life.. Tom.. Sam.. you." she answered. "Why you are doing this to me."

"I'm not doing this to you, I am doing this for you Lizzie."

"For me?!" She said while she pulled her arm from his and stopped walking.

Red stopped and turned to face her.

"I lost everything since the day we met, there's nothing.. I have nobody anymore"

Liz saw a little smile appear on his face. She felt his hands around her wrists.

"You have me" he whispered softly and he gave a light kiss on her cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She looked at his face. But then closed her eyes and turned her face away. She felt tears coming up. She didn't want to feel like this. He was still softly holding her wrists.

"Stop" she whispered without looking at him. "I.."

"Reddington you fool" a voice interrupted her.

Red turned around and let go of her wrists. He faced the man standing in front of them. His back was now turned towards her and she wanted to stand next to him but he held her back.

"Stay behind me" he said. And put his arm around her waist awkwardly.

She listened to him and watched over his shoulder.

"You are making things hard for me Red, not a smart move." the man said. He rubbed his chin and smiled.

"I would love to hear you out Lurch but unfortunately I have other business to attend to."

Red grabbed Liz's arm again and wanted to walk away. But he stopped when she was pulled away from him. Two hands covered her eyes and mouth. The last thing she saw was another man hitting Red on the back of his head. Where the hell is Dembe? She thought to herself while she tried to get loose. But the person was holding her so tight there was no point. They took her and she heard Red groan. He's alive and he is with her. A napkin covered her mouth and nose, it smelled peculiar. Slowly she lost her consciousness.

Liz woke up, she opened her eyes but everything was dark. She couldn't see anything. She rubbed her eyes but everything stayed dark. Where was she? What happened? She ran her hands over the ground, it was gritty. She felt the icy brick wall against her back. There were no windows and she couldn't find the door. She remembered. Fear took over.

"Stay calm" she whispered to herself.

"Red?" she said a little louder. "Dembe?"

Nothing. She dropped her head between her hands.

"You know, your boyfriend took something from me that was really important to me"

A male voice came from what sounded like a speaker.

"And from what I saw, you are very important to him."

"He's not my boyfriend. Where is Reddington." she replied.

"Well I already thought he was a little old for you but the man.. he always surprises me."

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"Oh you don't have to worry about your boyfriend or his big friend. I'll take very good care of them." the voice echoed through the room.

"Dembe" she whispered. So he was there. They took him too.

"Ah, so that's his name, thank you honey."

A noise came from the speaker and she heard nothing anymore. It was so silent. She noticed herself breathing heavily. She was so tired, her head felt like it was going to explode. She didn't want to go to sleep. But she couldn't stop her eyes from closing.


End file.
